


Inevitable

by evilwriter37



Series: Discord Whump Prompts [14]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, Torture, Whump, hiccup!whump, shock collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup is kidnapped by Krogan and taken to a warehouse where the man puts a shock collar on him.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Tuffnut Thorston
Series: Discord Whump Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504100
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: shock and begging

Hiccup pulled at the collar around his throat, trying to get it off, but it was locked onto him, could only be released with a small key. Krogan had the key, and there was no chance Hiccup was getting it. His hands were bound in front of him, and his legs were tied tightly together at the knee. He sat on the floor of the warehouse, waiting for the pain to inevitably start.

“Krogan, why are you doing this?” Hiccup asked. He let go of the collar so that his hands wouldn’t be shocked as well. He hadn’t  _ been  _ shocked yet, but it had to be coming soon. Krogan was a cruel man. 

“Because Viggo is too fond of you,” Krogan said. “And it’s getting in the way of our business.  _ You’re  _ getting in the way.” He held the remote, thumb nearing the button. Hiccup gulped. 

“So you’re going to kill me?”

“No. Just going to have some fun to insure you stay out of our way.”

Krogan hit the button. Hiccup had never felt anything like it before. It came out of nowhere, burned horribly, made him yelp and cry out and thrash. He almost grabbed at the collar out of instinct, but he didn’t want his hands to get shocked as well. 

Krogan removed his finger from the button, and Hiccup was left gasping, neck burning. He was sure he would have marks from this once it was all over. But when would that be? How long would Krogan keep this up? Would he let him go after?

“I won’t stop,” Hiccup said. “I can’t let you hurt dragons.”

“That’s a shame.” Krogan’s finger fell on the button again. Hiccup fell into a world of white-hot agony. He screamed, head going back against the wall, convulsing in his bonds. This shocking lasted longer than the first one, leaving Hiccup feeling like he couldn’t breathe. Once it was over, he was pulling in huge breaths. He found himself on his side. Krogan approached him, remote in hand, a cruel smile spreading his lips. 

“Would you like some more?”

“Eat a cactus.”

That earned him another shocking. Hiccup thrashed and screamed. His neck and throat were on fire. His hands involuntarily went to the collar, trying desperately to pull it off of him.They burned too. Shocks went through his body, made it quiver and convulse. Then it ended, and he lay there panting, wishing this could be over. But Krogan wasn’t done with him yet. He knew it. The man didn’t talk to him this time, hardly gave him any reprieve, and shocked him again. 

  
  


It had been an hour of pain, Hiccup thought, of fire and agony. Tears dribbled down his face, snot dripping from his nose. Gods, he wanted this to be  _ over. _ When would Krogan find his pain sufficient? Would he kill him by accident? Hiccup didn’t want to die, but he would for his cause if he had to. 

“Please don’t.” Hiccup’s voice came out as a rasp. He saw through misted vision that Krogan’s hand hovered over the button. He couldn’t take it anymore. “Please, please don’t.”

“Ooh, begging. Are you really in that much pain, Hiccup Haddock? In enough pain to beg for me?”

Hiccup felt shame and weakness. He’d never begged for anything in his life, but he so desperately wanted this to end. Though, the next shock was going to come whether he wanted it or not, and he most certainly didn’t want it.

Krogan pressed the button. Hiccup thrashed, screamed. “ _Please! Please stop!_ _Arghh!_ ”

Krogan released the button, and Hiccup curled up into a ball, crying, shame heating his cheeks. He couldn’t take this anymore. 

“Please stop,” he whispered. “Stop it. Please.”

Krogan made to hit the button again…

There was a loud bang as the door to the warehouse was busted open. Hiccup looked through his tears to see Astrid there, her pistol held in both hands. 

“Step away from him!” Astrid shouted. 

“Oh, Astrid. You’re missing out on the fun.” Krogan still held the remote, seeming unfazed by a gun being pointed at him. He turned a dial on the remote. “If I press this button, your boyfriend will die.”

“Let him go.” Astrid seemed to be afraid of shooting. She had good aim, but if she missed, Hiccup would inevitably die. Fear clogged up his throat and raced ice cold through his veins. 

Krogan’s finger hovered over the button. Hiccup’s breaths came in terrified gasps. 

_ Bang!  _ There was a scream from Krogan and he dropped the remote, going to grab at his left shoulder where Astrid had shot him. Hiccup couldn’t tell if the bullet had gone straight through or not, but the wound was sure to hurt. 

Before Astrid could shoot again, Krogan was taking off, deep into the shadows of the warehouse, leaving the remote and Hiccup behind. 

“Go after him!” Hiccup shouted.

“No, Hiccup. I’m here for you.” Astrid knelt down by him, turning on the safety on her pistol and putting it in her thigh holster. 

“He’s got the key to this,” Hiccup said, tugging on the shock collar.

“We’ll get it off of you,” Astrid said. “We just have to get you back to base.”

“Is Toothless there?” Hiccup was worried that a separate team had been dispatched to take out his dragon while Krogan had his fun torturing him.

“Yeah. He’s safe.” Astrid pulled a knife from her belt, carefully cut Hiccup’s ropes. Hiccup felt odd with the shock collar still on him. He tensed up when Astrid went to the remote. He knew she wouldn’t hurt him, but that device made him afraid. He nearly sighed in relief when she tore off the back of it and had the batteries spilling out. 

“Okay, let’s get you back to base. Can you stand?”

“I think so.” Hiccup’s voice was hoarse from screaming and from the shocks. Astrid helped him to his foot and prosthetic. His knees wobbled, but other than that, he was able to stand on his own. With Astrid’s arm around him, they headed out of the warehouse. 

  
  


Tuffnut fiddled with the locking mechanism on the collar. Hiccup had his head tilted back for him so he could reach it. He felt so vulnerable like this, but he needed the collar  _ off  _ off him.

“You almost got it, Tuff?” Hiccup asked.

“Yeah, yeah. Just give me a second.” There was a clicking sound. “And, presto!” Tuffnut undid the collar and pulled it off of Hiccup’s neck. Hiccup breathed an audible sigh of relief. He felt at his throat. It hurt to touch it.

“Let’s get you lying down,” Astrid said. She helped Hiccup to his feet, because his legs were still shaking. They were in Hiccup’s bedroom in the base. She helped him to his bed, and Hiccup sighed again once he was laying on his back. Astrid turned on the lamp on the nightstand for more light.

“The burns are pretty bad, Hiccup,” Astrid said. “How are your hands?”

Hiccup held them up to show them to her. She took one wrist, inspected them while chewing on her bottom lip.

“You might need a hospital,” she told him.

“No,” Hiccup said insistently. “No hospital.” Toothless came around the side of the bed, and Hiccup would have pet him save for the burns on his hand. Toothless came between him and Astrid, sniffed at his burned throat, then nuzzled at his head. 

“Why not?”

“I want to be with you guys.”

“Alright.” Astrid gave him a small smile. “I’ll go get a salve.”

She left, but Tuffnut and Toothless stayed. The rest of the gang were probably sleeping. It  _ was  _ around 3 am.

“How are you holding up?” Tuffnut asked.

“I’m scared,” Hiccup admitted. He’d never been tortured before. It was a harrowing experience. “I’m afraid Krogan will find this place, will hurt me again, will hurt one of you.”

“Hiccup, we’ve got dragons,” he said. “You were just dumb to go out without Toothless.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Hiccup had been going grocery shopping for the base, and had been nabbed right off the street while passing an alley. He never took his dragon grocery shopping. Dragons weren’t allowed into most public buildings, even though a lot of people had them. They were viewed by society as pets, but Toothless wasn’t a pet. He was an ally, a friend. 

“And if Krogan does find you again, will bust him up. He doesn’t know where the base is,” Tuffnut reminded him.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Hiccup smiled. “Thank you, Tuffnut.”

“No problem, mon ami. I’m glad my lockpicking skills came in handy.”

Hiccup agreed. He was glad to have the collar off his throat. But, even though it was gone, he was afraid of being shocked again, as if he still had it on and Krogan still held the remote. He was expecting it at any second. It would come, and he would scream and thrash and convulse.

But it didn’t come. He just felt the constant burning of his wounds, but no new fire, no shock that drove him into a world of anguish.

He was with his friends. He was safe. Yes, he was safe.


End file.
